I Still Get Jealous
by Dizzy28
Summary: A little slice of life for C.C. and Niles / Set between Dummy Twins and The Finale


**AN** : This is my first Nanny fic, so constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated.

~Dizzy

* * *

There's an annoying droning sound invading her wandering thoughts, and it takes a full second - blame the three or four shots of whiskey already in her system - for C.C. to realize it's the sound of the investor that has been talking her ear off for the past half an hour. So much for free food, the man - remembering his name would be an impossible feat - has been holding the same, barely touched prawn canapé for the last fifteen minutes, and C.C. half expects it to start smelling, prompting a hungry Nanny Fine - and there's a redundant adjective if she's ever heard one - to walk into the conversation and give her an excuse to get rid of the boring man.

She's plotting how to subtly slip away from the investor, when she spots Niles from across the room, and C.C. has time to wonder whether she really was broadcasting her desperation loud enough for him to step into his shining armor and come rescue her. Either way, so much for subtlety.

"Excuse me, sir, has she been bothering you? Right when I finally have her house trained, I find she starts to hump everything that moves," Niles turns to her with a glint of mischief in his blue eyes, "not the gentleman's leg, Caca."

C.C. wants to be mad, she really does, but the look the investor gives them ranks among the most bewildered they've ever received, and she grins at Niles before turning towards the unnamed man again.

"Have you met Niles?" she coos, adding just as chirpy, "he's tragically senile."

"N-No, I haven't had the pleasure," the investor replies, automatically extending his hand limply, almost as if scared the couple before him are going to snip it off at the wrist.

Niles is nothing but grins as he shakes the man's hand. "Niles Addams. I see you've met my cousin, It," he adds, gesturing towards C.C.

The investor chuckles lamely, and doesn't even give his name - that mystery will have to remain unresolved, C.C. laments - before he scuttles away with a muttered excuse.

Niles waits a second before turning towards C.C. with a satisfied smile, and she wants to wipe it off his face, whether by slapping him or kissing him she's not sure, but she settles for the one activity they've somehow practiced more than the other two combined.

Their dancing keeps their hands occupied and allows them an intimacy they seldom can share in public.

"You know, Niles, it's sweet - in a horribly twisted and disgusting way -" she's quick to add, "but you needn't be jealous of other men."

Niles quirks and eyebrow, delicately dipping C.C. once without breaking eye contact. "Oh?"

"I mean, you _should_ , you're barely one," Niles rolls his eyes and C.C. grins evilly before continuing, "but unfortunately, I find other men boring, since we started… You know…"

"Farkatking," Niles provides.

"Exactly," C.C. deadpans in response.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, you're the man of my life, too."

C.C.'s foot _accidentally_ slips and comes down on Niles' elegant Italian shoe, and he muffles a little yelp on C.C.'s shoulder.

It provokes only a second of disruption to their dancing, and soon they're back in perfect swaying.

"What are you even doing here, you troll?" C.C.'s hand swipes over the hair at Niles' nape as she speaks, and he pulls her a little closer instinctively. "You don't usually come to these parties."

"Mr. and Mrs. Sheffield invited me. I think they feel sorry for me."

C.C. cocks an eyebrow at that. "Whatever for?"

"Oh, probably because I clean their bathrooms three times a week."

"Oh, please. Try once a year, you sloth."

Niles ignores the remark and avoids C.C's eyes, feeling slightly uncomfortable with his next confession. "I also might have cajoled Mrs. Sheffield into letting me come here to keep an eye on you."

C.C's back tenses, and she frowns. " _Keep an eye on me_? You don't trust me." It's a statement of fact, not a question, and Niles fidgets slightly.

"I do trust you, Babs, I really do, but I sort of… Like keeping an eye on you."

C.C's expression makes it obvious she doesn't understand, and is very close to storming off on him, so he rushes to explain.

"Like is not the right word. I get jealous, Miss Babcock, and… Well, it's…" he clears his throat awkwardly, and it has some effect on C.C's mood, reassuring her slightly, "thrilling, for me."

It takes a second, but when it dawns on C.C. her eyes widen, and she grins, looking to all effects like the cat that just ate the canary.

"You get off on watching me flirt with other men?"

"Flirt? Psch. Try babble incoherently," Niles mumbles defensively.

"Lame, you old pervert." C.C's grin has just gotten wider, and it's starting to deeply unsettle Niles. "Tell me more, please. This is giving me all sorts of ammunition against you."

Niles sighs deeply, choosing his next words carefully. "It's not the flirting that… Does it. It's the fact that at the end of the day, you choose me over them."

C.C's grin vanishes as quickly as it came, and her expression is one Niles has hardly ever seen on her, so he blabbers on. "You could have anyone in this room, C.C. Hell, you could have anyone in any room, anywhere. But you spend your days and nights with me, and that… That turns me on," he mumbles offhandedly, looking as embarrassed as if he had just proposed again.

C.C. has to take a moment to blink tears from her eyes, and she moves the hand on Niles' shoulder to his face, cupping his cheek delicately. "I think that's… Really sweet, Niles." Niles' mouth quirks in a lopsided smile, and C.C. adds quietly, "and I think I might also like it when you get jealous."

As if guessing each other's intentions, they both sneak a peek around themselves - more out of habit than real worry - before sharing a tender and brief kiss.

They hold each other as close as they dare in public, and just share a few secretive smiles whilst swaying lazily to the music.

"I don't know what's gotten into me tonight," C.C. starts, stopping to giggle at Niles' suggestive eyebrow wiggle before cotinuing, "but I'm starting to think maybe you're not completely horrible company." She stops again as Niles twirls her. "Who knows, I might even take you out of the bedroom from time to time."

Niles disentangles his arm from her waist long enough to grab her hand at his shoulder, pulling it close to his mouth and planting an open mouthed kiss to her wrist.

"Either way," he whispers before nipping softly at her pulse, "what bliss."


End file.
